world_of_warcraft_ascensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
"Those of us that survived the wars that had consumed Stormwind, and much of the Eastern Kingdoms understood that peace was something nobody could pray for, It had to be fought and held at all cost against the swarm of darkness that had set its eyes on our world." - Unknown The Timeline of World of Warcraft: Ascension follows an alternative setting that beings from the outbreak of the First War, and history beyond that point. Events differ such as certain characters (Example: Turalyon) were still alive and well, and no deceased or missing as of the outbreak of the Third War. The First War The First War was a conflict fought between the orcs and humans following the arrival on Azeroth of the orcish clans of Draenor. The human kingdom of Azeroth was completely destroyed, its survivors forced to flee to Lordaeron. The true timeline of the First and Second Wars are blurred somewhat. The initial invasion of the Horde was crushed completely by the Humans, but after a change in power the Orcish Horde came back for a second attempt. The Second War begins when the humans attempt to retake the fallen Kingdom. Prelude to the War The humans of Stormwind lived in peace and prosperity on the continent of Azeroth for many years. But that ended when the sorcerer Medivh - possessed by the Dark Titan Sargeras - opened the dimensional gate that later became known as the Dark Portal. Through the Portal came the Orcish Horde(corrupted by Sargeras' lieutenant Kil'Jaeden) seeking to exterminate the humans. The Orcs over confidently unleashed their first assault directly on Stormwind Keep, but failed to defeat the Human defenders. This attack is considered the start of the First War. Outbreak of the War Over-confidently, as the Orcs arrived though the Dark Portal and began to settle around it in what would become known as the blasted lands, they came into contact with the Kingdom of Azeroth, ruled by the honorable and benevolent King, Barathen Wrynn and his successor, King Llane Wyrnn. The Orcs, lead by Gul'dan and the Warchief Blackhand would clash, small skirmishes that saw the weaknesses of both individual races. Lord Lothar, along with his trusted allies and the Guardian Medivh conducted a proper defence of Stormwind and managed to hold the line for Azeroth. King Barathen died of plague a year later, with Llane taking the tThe hrone and sending his family to safety at Northshire for the duration of the War. For the Horde, Gul'dan was patient and only watched as his horde crossed the great darkness and arrived at Azeroth, several of these individuals and clans included the Frostwolves, Warsong, Blackrock, Bleeding Hollow, and the Dragomaw Clan, along with their respective chieftens. (Durotan, Grom, Blackhand, Kilrogg, and Zuluhed) These Chieftens would form the bulk of the Horde's leadership, under Blackhand the Destoryer whom in turn was a puppet to Gul'dan the Shadow Council Master. Medivh's betrayal Soon, after some years of fighting back the Horde (Paleskins in comparison to Orc PoV). A horrible discovery came clear to Lothar, It was revealed by a unknown asset that Medivh was the sole offender that brought the Horde to Azeroth, and teasing Gul'dan with the powers that could be his if he had done his task. Lothar was shocked, but then rallied a small elite taskforce and rode to Karazhan. Medivh fought back with force, and killed his own apprentice Khadgar and very closely killed Lothar himself before Medivh's spirit became conflicted with that of the demonic influence and it allowed Lothar the chance he needed to send his sword flying into Medivh chest, killing him and ending the future dangers that he could have caused on the world. Stormwind collapses Finally, It became clear that the Horde was far too powerful for Stormwind to defeat alone. A few key events happened during this period, such as the burning of Sunneyglade, Moonbrook and Northshire. As the Orcs marched on Stormwind and sieged it. Lothar realized that Stormwind was lost, and fled with all he could onto ships and fled north. Llane was assassinated, but the offender was never identify. Stormwind had fallen, given the Horde a strong foothold onto Azeroth. Blackhand was killed by Orgrim Doomhammer, and he assumed the seat of Warchief and during the rapid change of power, also exterminate the Shadow Council and forced Gul'dan to produce the Death Knights as a means to further the Horde's magical abilities. The Second War